


Casting Shadows

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Manhunt," Vin and Chanu run into one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #4 using the pen name Caryn Gottman.

Wearing just his buckskin pants and a pair of moccasins, Vin dropped down to sit cross-legged next to his small campfire.  There he finished off the last of a thin rabbit he'd caught earlier, and drained his cup of coffee.

His meal finished, he moved over to his bedroll, finding as comfortable a position as he could leaning back against his saddle.  He dug out what he needed for his next task from his saddle bags and set to work.

His gaze occasionally swept the landscape to make sure no one paid him an unexpected visit.  His camp was well placed to hide his firelight from prying eyes, and there were washes and a stand of trees very close by, in case he needed to escape quickly into their deep shadows.

But even with a small fire, the glowing embers still cast enough light to hold back the darkness, making it possible for the tracker to see as he mended a hole in his shirt.

He paused, peering out at the desert when something caught his attention, but he wasn't sure what it was he'd seen.  He sniffed to test the air, but there was nothing unusual, and the horses, tied close by, remained silent and still.  Just as well, too.  He didn't want to cross paths with a bounty hunter, or any of his prey.  He just wanted to mend his shirt, clean his arm again, and then get a good night's sleep so he could head home to Four Corners in the morning.

          He silently berated himself for waiting so long to get to the shirt.  If he didn’t get it fixed before he got back to town, Buck would ride his heels until he got the whole story out of him, or worse, Nathan might see the bloodstain and drag him up to the clinic to force one of those damned teas down his throat.

The thief Tanner had been tracking for the past two days had taken a shot at him when Vin had gotten in a little too close, but he'd only grazed the tracker's arm.  Tanner quickly ran the man to ground, and when he'd tried again to kill Vin, the tracker had had no other choice but to defend himself.  The man's body now lay wrapped in a blanket, near where he'd picketed Peso and the man's trail-worn gelding.  He would take the man back to Four Corners, where he hoped someone might put a name on his cross.

He bit off the thread, the rent in his shirt now closed, and heard it – a soft slide of weight over loose dirt.  Without thinking Vin was moving away from the small fire and toward his horse and escape.

The sound came again, closer this time, and the tracker dove silently into a shallow wash, wincing sharply when a rock bit into the wound on his upper arm, but he made no sound to give himself away.  He reached for the handkerchief tied around his throbbing bicep, but stopped short when he saw a man moving toward his camp through the trees.  Vin thought it was a stranger at first and he reached for his Mare's Leg, but then he recognized the man.

"A'ho," the tracker greeted softly when the man was close to where he lay in the dark shadows of the wash.

Chanu jumped, having passed right by the tracker in the darkness.  He spun, dropping into a crouch, his hand reaching for his knife, but then he spotted Tanner and relaxed.  "You sound like a Kiowa," he sneered, but there was no sting behind the words.

"I am Kaigwu," Vin replied proudly as he stood.  "And Nermurnah."

The young Jicarilla snorted softly at the mention of the Comanche, his traditional enemy.  "You are also Ndee," he said proudly.  "Only one of _my_ people could become nothing more than a shadow in the night, Swift Hawk."

Vin nodded.  He had been pleased to accept that honor from Ko-Je, as well as his Ndee name.  Little Stout Heart, Long Eyes, and now Swift Hawk, all were names he bore with pride.  Truthfully, Vin felt more comfortable among the three tribes he had been adopted into over the years than he did in Four Corners, but the men who waited for him there were his family, and he looked forward to returning to their company.

          He noticed Chanu's hair, once long and now cut short.  "Your mournin' time past now?"

          The young man dipped his head and nodded sadly.  "Yes," he said softly.

          "'M sorry fer y' loss," Vin said, reaching out to give the man's shoulder a squeeze.  "And yer wrist?  Has it healed?"

          Chanu looked back up.  "Yes.  It is healed."  And then he frowned.  "Your arm, it is bleeding."

          The tracker looked down at the bandaged wound.  Blood was seeping out from under the handkerchief and rolling down his arm.  "Jus' a graze," he said with a shrug.

          "Come, I will clean and bind it for you."

          "Ain't no need fer ya t' do that."

          "I do this for my friend, for my adopted brother," Chanu said, his tone making it clear he would not be put off.

          Vin nodded and the two men walked back to the tracker's bedroll.  Vin sat down and untied the handkerchief while Chanu reached for Tanner's canteen.

          Carefully, Chanu used the water and some bandages Vin dug from his saddlebags – Nathan's doing – to wash the blood away from the graze.  That done, the young Jicarilla reached into the pouch he wore and removed a smaller bag from inside.  He poured some of the powdered leaves he carried there over the wound, and then bound it up again with more of the clean bandages.

          When he was done, Chanu looked up, meeting Vin's eyes, his expression both hungry and intense.

          The tracker sucked in a soft breath, caught by surprise.  He had lived among the Indians far too long not to understand what that look meant.

As they sat, blue eyes locked on black, the moon slipped out from behind the clouds, casting a pale light on Chanu's body.  Vin's breath caught, taken by the beauty of the man sitting there.  Only a beaded necklace and a small cloth breechclout hid the perfection of his smooth bronze skin.  And his slender body was tautly muscled – as sleek and supple as a cougar's – his silky black hair, which had once been long and loose, now cut straight just above Chanu's shoulders.

All in all, Chanu was built much like Tanner, but the tracker guessed that he was probably a few years older than the Apache warrior.

Chanu sat proudly, unblinking, matching Vin look for look.  "You know what it is I desire?"

"I know," Vin replied.  He couldn't look away, compelled by the intensity in the man's eyes.  There was something about him and what he wanted that set the tracker's pulse racing and his groin tingling.

          As Chanu leaned in, closing the distance between them, his gaze remained locked with Vin's.  He stopped, his bare chest inches away from the tracker's.  Heat radiated from his body, raising goose flesh on the tracker's arms and chest.

Vin trembled when Chanu raised his hand and pressed it lightly against Tanner's chest.  Warm fingers traced the lines of the tracker's skin and Chanu smiled when his fingers brushed one of Tanner's hard nipples.  He caught the hard nubs between his fingers and squeezed.

A line of liquid fire leaped and arched through Vin's body and his cock stiffened with delight, but he remained paralyzed under the light stroking.  No man had ever touched him in this way, although he had dreamed about doing much the same thing to Chris Larabee ever since he'd met the man.  But he knew the gunman's interest was for the beautiful blonde woman who had all but offered him a place in her bed, and at her son's side.  One day, both would happen, of that Vin was certain.

Vin's body ached with sudden need.  Chanu was a handsome man, and he understood what he was doing – the promises and obligations it entailed.  He also understood a part of Vin none of the other peacekeepers ever would.  Besides, the tracker admitted to himself, he didn't think he could move away from the touch, even if he wanted to.  All the while the slender fingers continued their intimate exploration of his body.

          Chanu smiled before he abruptly stood and walked away.

Without hesitation Tanner found himself following.

The Jicarilla walked swiftly along a trail only he and Vin could see, the tracker watching the smooth play of muscles in the man's hind parts as he strode steadily through the stand of nearby trees.

          On the other side was another clearing where Chanu had built a fire and speared pieces of fresh meat onto sharpened branches.  Soon the smell of roasting venison started a gnawing in Vin's belly even though he had already eaten.  But he knew he might not eat again before he got back to Four Corners, and the rabbit had been small and thin, barely enough to satisfy, the aroma of the cooking meat reminded him forcefully of that fact.

The fire spat as fat dripped free, flames greedily licking the chunks of meat with many fiery tongues.

          Chanu gestured for Vin to sit and he did, warming himself by the fire while the food continued to cook.  With nothing to do, he checked his arm, which was already showing a bruise spreading out from under the bandage.  At least it had stopped bleeding.

          A short while later, Chanu pulled one of the branches from the fire and handed it to Vin.  Eagerly, the tracker pulled the meat from the cooking stick, tossing it from hand to hand to cool it and keep it from burning his fingers.

Chanu grinned, watching him even as he did the same with the second piece.

The meat was charred black on the outside, but red and juicy on the inside.  Grease ran down Vin's chin and he caught it with his fingers and licked them clean, too.  It was delicious.

"Thank you," Tanner said.

Chanu only gave him a puzzled smile in reply.  "You are one of my people now, Swift Hawk," he said.  "You kept me from—"  He broke off and dipped his head.  "I loved her, very much.  You understand?"

"Yes, I understand.  I know y' loved her," Vin said.

They talked about Claire for a while, and the babe she had never brought into the world.  They talked about her father, and they talked about the God she and her father both believed in.  Vin could sense that Chanu needed to share his thoughts with someone, and they even ventured into the young Jicarilla's anger at his own father, and how he had come to accept that Ko-Je had embraced the God of the whites, but still kept the rituals of his own people.

          When they finished eating, Vin glanced back at the trees.  He felt a strange reluctance to leave Chanu and return to his own camp.  He kept thinking about the way the man had touched him earlier.  In response to the memories, and without conscious thought, his hand drifted to his crotch, brushing over his half-erect cock.

          Chanu laughed softly, a wanting expression flashing back in his eyes.

          Vin flushed as the man's hungry gaze traveled slowly down his body and he jerked his hand away from himself.

Chanu stood and walked over, staring down at Vin.  "We will go back to your camp."

Tanner nodded, his heart picking up speed.

They extinguished Chanu's fire and the younger man went for his horse.  They rode together back to Tanner's camp.  Peso nickered a soft welcome to Chanu's spotted gelding when they arrived.

"Don't let 'im fool ya," Vin said.  "He's a biter."

Chanu nodded as they both slid from the horse's back.  Chanu secured the gelding safely away from Peso while Vin walked back to his fire.  He added fuel to the still-glowing embers, the flames licking back to life.

He heard Chanu join him and he turned the tracker's eyes scanned slowly up the man's legs.  The leather pouch between Chanu’s legs hung heavily, and a rich, musky scent filled Vin’s nostrils.  He breathed deeply, becoming aroused by the aroma.  His shaft hardened in quick jerks, tenting his buckskin pants at the crotch.

A new hunger now stirred deep within him, and unable to resist his desire, Vin reached up with trembling hands to untie the thin leather belt holding the cloth breechcloth that confined the intriguing bulge in front of him.  The cloth dropped free, and Tanner was awed by the size of the cock pointed at him.  Thick veins twined around the mahogany shaft and a thin pucker of skin gaped open, revealing the deep pink head buried inside the foreskin.  A drop of pearly moisture dripped from the opening and pattered to the ground below.

          Vin closed his fingers around the rigid shaft, marveling at the feel of the warm, silky skin.  Another drop of moisture quivered at the tip and, without thinking, he leaned forward and caught it on his tongue.  The taste was intriguing and he pushed his tongue inside the opening and lapped for more.  Above him, Chanu groaned and pulled Vin's head closer.

          The tracker licked greedily inside the opening and nibbled at the velvety skin.  He pulled the foreskin back and swirled his tongue over the bulbous head, his hands explored Chanu's body even as his mouth explored the Jicarilla's manhood.  He filled his hands with the man's fat balls as his tongue traced the thick veins along his shaft.

          Chanu pressed him closer still, the head of his cock smearing juices over Vin's lips.  The tracker opened his mouth and the thick shaft pushed inside, resting heavily on his tongue.  It was hard and hot and Tanner wanted all of it.  He didn't understand the hunger that drove him; he only knew he had to have more.  He pushed forward, sucking hard as he tried to take all of it into his mouth.  His lips stretched around the heated flesh filling his mouth.

Chanu thrust hard, driving against the back of Vin's throat.

For a moment, the tracker held his breath.  His nose was pressed deep into the dark hair curling at the base of the shaft.  When Chanu pulled back, Vin inhaled deeply and drove himself forward.

The man's legs trembled as Vin fell into a rhythm, his head moving back and forth.  He sucked harder, eager to taste the seed he knew Chanu was getting close to spilling.

          But then the man pushed Vin's head away and reached down a hand, drawing the tracker to his feet.  He quickly removed Tanner's pants, then pulled the tracker into his arms and kissed him eagerly.

Vin sucked greedily at the tongue exploring his mouth.  It was moist and sweet, like some strange fruit he'd never tasted before.  Chanu's hands stroked his shoulders, then moved to cup the hard mounds of his hind parts.

Vin ground himself against the man, pushing his throbbing shaft against Chanu's.  It felt so good to be this close to another man – bare chest against firm bare chest, bare thighs against strong bare thighs.

          They were both gasping for air when they broke the kiss.

Chanu, grabbing Vin's clothes, led him over to a fallen tree, draping it with the garments.  He pushed Vin back against it.

Tanner lay back on his clothes, his thighs spread open, his own shaft hard against his belly.

Chanu leaned over him; his warm tongue lapped the outlaw's nipples, teasing them into hard little nubs before he suckled them.  Vin thought he'd never felt anything so delicious.  The man nipped one of the nipples and the intense pleasure made Vin's cock dribble all over his belly.

The man flicked his tongue lightly at Tanner's navel and then sucked gently at the little nub again.  Vin groaned with pleasure and his hands paused in their exploration of the sleek contours of Chanu's body to stroke through his silky hair and push his head lower.

          But Chanu made him wait.

Vin moaned his frustration as the man's tongue fluttered over the insides of his thighs.  Then Chanu wrapped his lips around one of the tracker's balls, sucking and laving it with his tongue.  He nuzzled the base of Vin's cock, and rolled the heavy shaft against his face, gently tugging at Vin's curly pubic hair with his lips.

          "Take it, please," Vin pleaded.

          Chanu licked the fat tube, then closed his lips over the glistening red cap.

Tanner sighed with relief as the man swallowed half of his shaft.

Chanu sucked strongly, driving Vin right to the edge, but before he could fall over the Jicarilla pulled off and positioned Tanner's body until he was resting completely on top of the broad trunk.  The clothes made for sufficient padding.

Chanu climbed onto the tree also and knelt over Vin, caressing his firm body with fingers and mouth.  Twisting with pleasure, the tracker writhed beneath him.  He pulled Chanu down, his lips eagerly seeking the warmth of the man's mouth and they kissed passionately, cock throbbing hard against cock as they embraced.

          Vin locked his hands around the hard mounds of the man's buttocks and hunched his hips upward, pressing their inflamed cocks more tightly together.

Chanu rocked forward, driving his shaft along Tanner's.  They were both dripping so much fluid that their cocks now slipped easily over the other's.

The pressure of their bodies created a tight, warm tunnel, which they plowed again and again as they coupled, mouths and bodies locked together, passionate cries echoing through the clearing.

They came swiftly, rutting against their bellies.

          Sweat streamed off their bodies as they stumbled back to Vin's camp and fell down on the bedroll.  They lay, panting against each other as the heat from the fire washed over them.  Then, Chanu sat up and smiled down at him.  Vin couldn't help smiling back; he was so beautiful.

Chanu leaned over and grabbed a thick handful of grass, using it to clean the mingled sweat and seed from their bodies.  When he was done, he kissed Vin and murmured something the tracker couldn't understand, but it didn't matter.  He understood the touch of the man's fingers on his body well enough.

The second time they came was even more wonderful than the first.

          Later, Vin fell asleep, curled against Chanu's body, their legs twined together.

In the morning, the Jicarilla was gone, only the scattered tracks around the cold fire to prove that he had ever been there at all.  Vin didn't bother searching for the man; it was well past time he left to return to Four Corners.

          He dressed and headed for what he now called home, but he knew he would be seeing Chanu again, and hoped it would be soon.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

When he arrived, Vin was met by the other peacekeepers.

"I see you found him," Chris said, nodding at the body slung over the skinny gelding's back and tied to the saddle.

Vin nodded.  "Took a couple a' shots at me."

"You all right?" Nathan asked him, looking worried.

          "'M fine," Vin replied.

          The healer's eyes narrowed.  "I want t' take a look at ya in the clinic."

          "Ah, hell, Doc, it's jus' a graze.  Took care 'a it jist fine.  Don't even hurt no more."

          "Better do what he says," Chris told Vin, grinning.

          "Otherwise he'll just dog your heels all day, brother," Josiah added, nodding his agreement with Larabee.

          Buck grinned.  "Soon as he's done, ya come over to the saloon and tell us what happened."

          JD nodded his agreement.

          Vin sighed softly and nodded.  It did feel good to know these men cared about him, even if they were worse than a pack of mothering hens sometimes.

He would tell them about the thief, but not about everything.  What had passed between him and Chanu was his business, and he was afraid they might not understand.  He didn't want to gain a lover and lose his family.  He wanted both and, given his life, he figured he deserved both.

"I'll take care of this lost soul," Josiah said, reaching out to take the thin gelding's reins and heading up the street toward the undertaker's.

"We'll go get us a table," Buck said, wrapping an arm around JD's shoulders, the two men heading off for the saloon.

Chris waited for Vin to dismount, then fell into step with the tracker as he followed after Nathan.

"Hell, Cowboy, ya don't got t' dog m' heels.  Said I'd go, I'll go."

Larabee grinned.  "Just planning to guard your back," he said softly.  "Nathan's been talking about a new tea of his he wants to try out."

"Ah, hell," Vin moaned softly.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
